


Consort

by TheWitchOfTheRock



Series: Bright Moon After Dark [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Other, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchOfTheRock/pseuds/TheWitchOfTheRock
Summary: After their spa day, Hordak and Entrapta get a bit of time to themselves. They have their things back from the Fright Zone now, so really, what do you think they’re gonna do?
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: Bright Moon After Dark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581892
Comments: 15
Kudos: 194





	Consort

**Author's Note:**

> I read something about how Hordak’s nasal cavity is actually a boopable snoot, so ... I’m altering that slightly.

Entrapta’s hair smelled of herbs, not strawberries like Hordak’s own did after the spa day. While Hordak liked the smell of strawberries just fine, the smell of herbs on Entrapta had become familiar. She always used soap with herbs in it, and he supposed whatever they used as a hair treatment had been more specialized than his and had herbs in it to make her hair so soft and smooth and shiny. 

He felt his throat loosen as he gave off a little chirp of contentment. He didn’t bother to stop it, it wasn’t like Entrapta hadn’t heard that a hundred times before. Even though she was well used to it, she giggled and snuggled into his chest. 

“You’re adorable when you do that, you know?” She said, “I love it so much.” 

Between chirps, Hordak managed to murmur into her hair, “I’m not adorable.” 

“Oh yes you are!” She declared. She shifted up slightly and started kissing his neck, working her way up to his ear, “You’re absolutely adorable.” She kissed right on the tendon of his neck, causing it to flex and drawing a low whimper from his throat, “And you’re handsome.” She kissed just under his ear, causing his ear to flick quickly, “And you’re sweet.” She kissed the very bottom of his ear, then gently sucked on the edge of it, forcing Hordak to stifle a slight moan. She sniffed gently around his ear, laughed, and said, “And the strawberries in your hair… makes me think of crepes. So you’re making me hungry for crepes on top of being adorable, handsome, sweet.

“I am none of those things.” He managed to say once he had regained control of his voice. “Etherians seem to be very strange, yourself included if you think something like me is adorable.”

“Some-one-“ Entrapta corrected him quickly and firmly. She sat up, her hands on her hips, “Are you saying I’m wrong in my assessment?” She had a tone of severity and seriousness that was well overblown for the situation. She tilted her head at him, her hair twisting around him gently. “Are you saying that my theories are wrong?”

Hordak propped himself up, “I’m saying… I’m just saying that your theories are fueled by opinion, not fact. And I assure you, your an opinion is not common among other planets and species. As such, you are an outlier in the data.” He smirked, proud, then quickly added, “But, an outlier I am very grateful for!” 

“Well then!” Entrapta said, “If we’re having a difference of opinion over this, then we’ll have to complete a study to prove this one way or another!” 

Hordak was about to ask what kind of study, but before he could she had his arms in her hair. She laid him out on the bed, and pinned his hands and feet down, arranging him so it was almost as though he was laying on an examination table. 

“First, I have to prepare you for examination!” She declared. She released his wrists and ankles, and used her hair to slowly pry his dress off. “Though, I’m putting this in as a sample.” She drew the dress over his head, and dangled it before his now naked form, “Subject wears flattering clothing that is aesthetically pleasing. It has a moon, an an animal on the front, with to me seems like it would be categorized as ‘cute’” 

“I hardly think a bat flying over a moon would be cute.” He said. 

“Ah ha!” Entrapta pointed a finger at him as she leaned forward, resting a knee between his legs, very close to his groin, “That is your opinion. As a rule, animals shown on clothing are generally cute. Just because you don’t think this specific animal isn’t cute doesn' mean it’s not cute!” She tossed his dress onto the floor, then slowly ran her fingers down his chest as she worked her way down to the thighs, “Now, as for handsome, I will concede that your lack of body hair is specifically attractive to me, and not a general rule. As such, I’ll not catalogue that as important scientific information, but I feel it’s something that needs to be addressed.” She ran her palms over his thighs, “Your legs, however, are fantastic. I think even you can agree that you have great legs, otherwise why would you show your legs so much?”

Hordak felt his ears flick and burn as he looked away. He did show off his legs. A lot. They were the only part of himself that he still liked. 

“Well?” Entrapta demanded. 

“Well what?”

“Do you agree or disagree.” 

Ears blue and tilted down, Hordak muttered, “I … I have nice legs.” 

Entrapta beamed, and worked down past his knees then started dismantling his boots, “And, you have very cute feet.” She said, “I always thought so, but-“ 

“They are not-“ 

“You have large, squishy digital pads, commonly referred to as “Toe Beans.” 

“I still don’t understand why they’re called beans!” 

Entrapta brought the data pad over to them, and brought up a picture of what Hordak could recognize as the bottom of a cat's feet, “This is how they got their name.” She stated, “The enlarged digital pads on cats poking out around fur looks like a candy commonly known as “Jelly Beans.” She stated, “As such, enlarged digital pads- like yours, are called, “Toe Beans” and they’re considered cute.” 

“Fallacy!” Hordak said, frowning, “My feet are not inherently cute, they are only seen as cute because of the association of a single feature they share with a creature that is considered cute.” 

The boots came off, and his thin feet with the long toes were exposed. She grinned and squeezed the bottom of the large toe, “Perhaps, but that association made toe beans in general be considered as cute, regardless of the creature they’re on. As such, they become a cute feature on you.” She grinned as she looked up at him, her eyes flicking to his ears, “Ah ha!” She said, “More evidence.” She lifted herself back up, straddling his chest as she leaned forward and gently stroked his ears, “Your ears droop when you’re embarrassed, and turn blue. They also twitch when you’re happy. They pin back when you’re angry. That’s all very adorable.” 

“I can’t help that!” 

“Oh, I never said you could help being adorable or not. In fact, you’ve tried as much as you can to seem not adorable. Hiding your feet, that big stupid collar you wore before I made your armor. Trying to make yourself look so much bigger and scarier. You’re far cuter, far more handsome when you’re just yourself.” She leaned forward, and kissed him on the forehead. 

As she kissed him, he felt her hair wrap around his waist and twine between his legs, squeezing and applying gentle pressure just against his opening causing him to yelp from the surprise, then bite down on his lower lip to keep from moaning. 

“Ooh, your face when you’re surprised is the best too.” She muttered as she leaned forward and licked the edge of his ear, causing him to whimper. “And the sounds you make, I assure you, they’re adorable. They’re precious.” She kissed between his eyes, then tapped over his nose, “And your nose-“ 

“What nose.” 

“Well, this nose.” She tapped again, “It looks like a cavity, and it’s high contrast from your face, -“ 

“I used to have a nose like Imps, remember.” He said, “But the cartlidge-“ She forced him to interrupt himself with a moan as she tightened her hair around his crotch.

“I know. The cartilage wore away, and the skin receded, so now instead of a pointed little nose, you have a padded nasal cavity that almost looks like a little snout.” She reached out and booped his nose, “Which is adorable, I assure you.” 

Why was his opening so damn sensitive! Her hair rubbing against him was starting to make him squirm. He tried not to, but his legs wanted to rub together. Entrapta let his legs close, his knees connect as he squirmed helplessly, but it did nothing to lessen the sensation of her hair on him. 

“And how squirmy you get so quickly is just perfect.” She said. She leaned forward and kissed him, “And your lips are very handsome-“ She leaned forward a little more, moving to his jawline, “And your jawline is angled just perfectly.” She kissed up along his jawline back up to his very blue, very twitchy ears. After a moment of kissing and nibbling his ears and rubbing her hair against him, allowing him to whimper and moan and squirm under her, she leaned in and whispered, “Are you sure you want to keep debating me on this?”

“No.” He managed to gasp almost too softly for her to hear.

“You concede your point?”

“Mmhmm.” He pressed his eyes closed as he turned to the side, biting gently on the inside of his lip. 

“And do I have to prove my other points?” She sat upright, still straddling him. She was still fully clothed and her being dressed while he was naked and exposed like he was made him feel far more vulnerable than normal when he was in this position. 

He loved it. Damnit, he loved it so much! She tightened around him again, drawing a sudden gasp from him. 

“Do I?”

“No!” He whimpered. 

“So you’ll agree that you’re adorable?” She asked. He nodded, but that wasn’t enough. She lowered herself slightly, and brought hair and hands to his sides. He hardly noticed that because of the pressure and heat at his groin. “Hordak, you’ll agree?” He nodded again, but Entrapta just sighed, loosened her hair around his waist and legs, and started tickling his sides. It was so unexpected, so sudden for him that he instantly jolted, laughing deeply as he tried to writhe away, trying to cover his sides with his hands but of course she kept his hands down with her hair. 

“By the way, being ticklish is adorable too.” She stated as she slowed down, letting him catch his breath as she only gently tickled his sides, causing him to twitch and gasp occasionally, “Do I need to demonstrate again, or will you say it.” 

It took him only a second this time to understand what she wanted from him. Flushed and breathless, he gasped, “Fine, fine. I’m adorable.” 

“And handsome.” 

“And… And handsome.” He said, regaining his breath as she stopped running her fingers up and down his sides. 

“And sweet.” She said. Hordak hesitated there, and for a moment he thought she was going to start tickling him again, but instead she reached out and gently touched his new pendent, tapping the crystal with a finger, “After this, you can’t even pretend you’re not sweet. And sentimental. And-“ 

“Fine.. I’m sweet.” He felt his ears go limp as they burned blue. 

Entrapta beamed and sat upright on top of him for a moment before she lifted herself up, keeping him pinned down to the bed while she hovered at the foot of the bed, looking him over. 

“On a personal note though.” She said, grinning at him, “I do love it when you’re all squirmy and naked and sprawled out like this.” She tightened her hair around him again, causing him to whimper and squirm. “In fact… I think you’ve done well in participating in this study, and you deserve a reward.” 

He was about to ask what kind of reward she had in mind, but she pulled a box out from under the bed. He recognized it immediately. 

“I found this in the box of stuff you saved from the fright zone.” She said. She opened the box and took out the double-sided strap on, “You never mentioned this was in it.” 

Hordak’s ears felt like they’d fall off as he remembered, “Oh no.” He muttered. He closed his eyes, wanting to die of shame, “That thing.” 

“Hordak, what?”

“Prime saw that. Likely Catra saw that.” He cursed in his native tongue, “SCORPIA” saw that. And she’s here. In Bright Moon. Probably talking to -“ He shuddered, “Oh if Catra did see that, you can bet she’d not keep it quiet, she’d have told-“ He felt Entrapta’s hair poof out and cover his mouth. 

“Hordak… say she did see it. Say she did tell everyone…. who cares?”

“W-what?”

“Entrapta sighed, and pulled off her gloves before starting to pull off her top, “Does what Catra thinks of you matter?”

“No, but-“ 

“Does what Horde Prime think of you matter.” 

He looked away. He didn’t want to answer that. “And regardless” Entrapta said, “Even if he saw this, he’s got the same anatomy, and would understand the need for such a thing, AND he already knew we were a couple, so I’d say him knowing about this doesn’t matter.” She kicked off her boots, and started to pull off her overalls. In a moment, she was hovering before him in a purple cotton bra and a matching pair of undergarments. 

“Does what the princesses think of you matter?”

“Well, I need them to work with me so-“ 

“I mean, does what they think of your personal life matter?”

“No, but-“ 

She pulled off her bra, letting her breasts fall loose before pulling off her underwear and tossing them to the floor. “Then why does any of them knowing anything about what we do matter? It’s not their business. It’s not their concern.” 

“I have a reputatio-“ 

“Not a good one.” Entrapta said, “And honestly, that’s kinda broken now anyway. At least among anyone here.” She leaned forward, and gently cupped his face with her hand. She looked legitimately worried, “Hordak… why does it matter to you what anyone thinks? What anyone knows?”

Why. He knew why. He also knew it was a stupid thing. All this, love, romance, intimacy, it had been a subject of mockery in the horde, and though he knew that was wrong…. 

“I… I don’t want…” He looked away, his ears flicked down. This was so stupid of him. Everything he knew up to this point, everything he had discovered so far, this shouldn’t matter to him. 

“What don’t you want.” She asked as she gently played with his hair. 

“... I don’t.. I don’t want to be ridiculed.” He finally muttered. “And… and already I feel like the princesses have been doing that. I don’t want that.” 

Entrapta leaned forward, hugging him as she straddled his chest. She didn’t say anything, she just held him. 

“I don’t think they mean to make you feel uncomfortable.” She said after a while. “I can… I could ask them to stop?”

“I’d rather them not know it bothers me.” 

She nodded, but didn’t say anything. 

“Well…. if they say anything that really bothers you, they’ll have me to contend with!” She said, her hair puffing out. She leaned in and kissed him deeply on the mouth, nibbling his lower lip before she pulled away, and started to attach the strap on, inserting it inside herself, “I don’t want anyone to make you feel bad!” She stated firmly, “I want you to feel good.” She grinned, “Do I make you feel good?”

He managed a slight smile, and nodded. She gently dragged her fingers down his torso, causing him to writhe and giggle slightly before she moved her hair from his groin. A bottle of lubricant came out of the box in a strand of her hair. She poured a generous amount over Hordak first- it was cool to the touch and caused him to squirm slightly- then over the toy before she gently plunged into him. 

A yelp, a moan, then the tensing and bucking of his hips. It felt like it had been so long since they had used this, and he had half thought that this was gone forever and that they’d have to make a new one when and if they defeated Horde Prime. He thought that the electricity pulsing through him, causing his muscles to contract, causing him to writhe was only going to be felt when he was in rut. 

He thought it was going to be over fast, it felt so much more intense than normal, but just as he started to reach his limit, Entrapta slowed, and stopped. Hordak relaxed into the bed, catching his breath, winding down. He was just about at a point where he could ask why she stopped when she started again suddenly and quickly, making his ears twitch forward in surprise and making him make this embarrassing, high pitched vocalization which used two sets of vocal chords. 

“For the record.” Entrapta said, slightly breathless, her voice more pitched than normal, “That was adorable as well-aaa” She stiffened as Hordak’s muscles tensed, and then she forced herself to stop again, breathing deeply, letting them both catch their breath before she continued again. Then stopped again Then continued again. 

The fifth time actually drew a little whimper of disappointment from Hordak, so he finally said something, “What.. Why do you keep stopping.” He gasped, “Why -“ 

“Oh.” Entrapta said, trying to pretend like she was being casual, but in truth she was deeply flushed and gasping, and he could feel her own juices mixing with the lube, on his thighs, “Is it- is it bothering you?”

He regarded her for a moment, before he said in a scandalized voice, “You’re doing this on purpose.” 

“Do you want me to keep going?” She said, batting her eyes in false innocence. 

“Yes!” 

“You want to come?”

“Yes!!” 

“Say, ‘Please let me come, Princess Entrapta.’ “ she said with a grin. 

“Is that really necessar-'' He cut himself off with a moan as she continued again, quickly and furiously until he was close - so so close- then stopped again. 

“Sorry.” She gasped, “What did you say?”

“P-Please.” He managed to gasp, “Let me come, Princess Entrapta.” 

She grinned, “All you had to do was ask.” She said as she started again, so overworked and stimulated herself that she made a precious noise between a gasp and a squeak with every plunge until she orgasmed first, the pressure on her side of the strap on relaying over to him and driving him over the edge. 

She flopped down on top of him, wrapping her hair around them as she shifted away just enough to remove the strap on before she snuggled into him. 

“My adorable, handsome, sweet, sexy Hordak.” She whispered, then, with a grin, “My precious consort.” 

Hordak was too overwhelmed to protest at the nickname. He’d let that slide this time. 


End file.
